


Exit | Выход

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Manipulation, HIV/AIDS, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Месяц назад в авиакатастрофе погибли его богатые родители, теперь он путешествует по миру с двумя телохранителями, вольный. И несчастный. Он вовсе не скорбит об утрате, или скорбит не так сильно, как показывает. Дело в другом - его юное тело съедает неизлечимая болезнь. Стражи пока не знают о недуге, и он придумывает способ, как сказать, не проронив при этом ни слова.





	1. Input

Эльфарран рассеянно сосчитал ступени последнего поворота к перрону и остановил их у белой ограничительной линии — невозмутимого Викки, отличавшегося сегодня от брата только формой оправы солнцезащитных очков, и...  
  
В голове стрельнул и разорвался красный разряд боли.  
  
— Что, малыш? — тихо спросил он, наклоняясь к подростку. Джуно не должен был услышать: его пепельно-белые волосы приминали огромные наушники, из них лилось что-то страшно металлическое и трудно усвояемое. Однако взгляд больших желто-зеленых глаз, равнодушно вперившихся в землю между шпалами, изменился. Совсем чуть-чуть... в просьбе-приказе, который никто не понимает, кроме него. — Викки, обними.  
  
Руки Вэльккэмери немедленно обвились вокруг талии Джуно, проскользнув под одежду.  
  
— Что он слушает?  
  
— Мэрилина Мэнсона. «Последний день на Земле», — уверенно произнес Элф, даже не пробуя прислушаться к скандированию в ушах Джуно.  
  
Викки фыркнул и обвил мальчика крепче, вжимая в себя всем телом.  
  
— А на нас начинают обращать внимание.  
  
Поезда не было еще минуту. И двое очень высоких молодых людей, по всем признакам — близнецов, в блестящих черных плащах с характерными эмблемами адской корпорации на рукавах минуту не сводили глаз с хрупкого создания, курившего между ними с предельно скучным видом. Стоявший справа и державший Джуно в объятьях смотрел спокойно, с едва уловимым любовным привкусом. Стоявший слева никак не мог насытиться бледной красотой подопечного, хотя вместо удовольствия чувствовал, как нарастает и наваливается отчаяние. Прекрасные, но болезненно заостренные черты лица вызывают град вопросов и беспокойство. Уже не ребенок, но притворяющийся ребенком, застрял при переходе... со странными страстно-отрешенными глазами льва, в них легко читается тиран с мелкими капризами и растущей кровожадностью. Так почему его прощают и всему потакают?   
  
Потому что его кожу покрывает смертная тень, вырисовывая целые сетки витиеватых узоров, они не были отчетливо видны, сразу впитываясь сухой полупрозрачной кожей, но, казалось, вокруг них сгущались сумерки... а воздух холоднел. Нет, вряд ли кто-то из пялившихся на него в толпе людей был способен увидеть то же самое. Почувствовать... обратить внимание. Даже Викки...  
  
Элф убрал горькую складку, возвращавшуюся в уголки его губ за прошедший месяц все чаще. Что ж, ему с его сумасшедшей телепатией как всегда достанется больше всего. И никто не узнает до последнего. Никто... даже сам Джуно.  
  
— Зачем ты разрешил? — задал неожиданный вопрос Вэльккэмери, оборвав все мысли.  
  
— Пусть. Он никогда не ездил на метро. Сейчас, пока мы в чужом городе... — мальчик поднял голову, серьезно наблюдая за артикуляцией его рта, и Элф еле сдержал порыв поцеловать его. — Виккуша, сегодня первый день. Родителей нет. Никого вообще нет. Огромное состояние и огромная власть. А в качестве тормозов — только мы с тобой. Мы сопровождаем его с колыбели. И ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб он возненавидел нас? Именно сейчас... когда все сотряслось до самого основания.  
  
— Ты всегда его защищал...  
  
— Кто-то должен был делать это.  
  
— Ты защищал его, когда он был неправ.  
  
— А в мире вообще кругом несправедливость.  
  
— Эльфи...  
  
— Электричка приехала, Викки! — сухо выкрикнул Эльфарран, перекрывая рев поезда, и выхватил из кармана Джуно телефон. Он не звонил, но... они оба знали, что он зазвонит. Уже сейчас, с секунды на секунду. Мальчишка шевельнулся. Его песчаные глаза немного прояснились.  
  
— Это Лиам? — шепот... мучительный до убийственности. Хриплый, тяжелый... Элфу воочию представилось, как Джуно через силу продирается сквозь нечто, что склеивало и разрушало его голосовые связки.   
  
Он сглотнул, отшвыривая бредовое видение куда-то в самый дальний и заброшенный закоулок памяти, и ответил:  
  
— Да. Езжайте без меня.  
  
— Ты шутишь, наверное?! Мы подождем следующую электричку.  
  
— Викки... — процедил Элф сквозь зубы и с яростью тряхнул головой. Его метровые волосы взметнулись вверх черными шелковистыми змеями.   
  
Джуно поймал одну такую псевдо-ядовитую ленту и намотал себе на запястье. Эльфарран задрожал... и услышал циничный смешок брата:  
  
— Одно его простое движение уже заставляет тебя повиноваться. Есть чем возразить?  
  
— Малыш, отпусти, — попросил Элф, отделавшись от Вэльккэмери глухим рычанием и парочкой взмахов ресницами.  
  
— Не ходи к Лиаму, — выговорил Джуно, капризно вытягивая губы. Его погасшая сигарета выпала и покатилась к краю платформы.  
  
— Я должен, — Элф подтолкнул его ко все еще открытым дверям полупустого вагона. Зацепился за блеск зеркальных очков Викки, зашедшего следом — невероятно, но сквозь них что-то просвечивало... и поднес телефон к уху. Двери съехались, неслышно ударившись друг о друга.  
  
В этот момент маленькая Nokia завибрировала.  
  
— Ты не вовремя, как и всегда, — скороговоркой начал Элф, приняв вызов и нервно перебирая между пальцев челку, свисавшую до шеи, — мне пришлось расстаться с ними в метро, по вине немыслимой вредности Джуно, на станции «Дарница». Ума не приложу, где мы теперь встретимся, в полдень прием у посла, наша машина и весь эскорт остались на Европейской площади, в отеле «Днепр», а к тебе добираться через полгорода, пришлось выдумать такую чушь, чтобы вырваться...  
  
— Он не спал всю ночь, ведь так? — мягко перебил Лиам. Его хорошо слышимое дыхание через мобильный почему-то моментально успокоило Эльфаррана. — И ты уже не знаешь, что делать с новыми приступами. Да?  
  
— Я что, так сильно разбросался в пространстве содержимым своей негодной башки?  
  
— Посмотри налево. На новооткрытый выход из метрополитена. Тебе туда.  
  
— Я забыл номер до...  
  
— Я встречу тебя на улице.


	2. Output

— Погано выглядишь, — приветливо сообщил Элф, подавив робость и обняв человека, который без особых напрягов со стороны фантазии напоминал плохо сохранившегося пациента патологоанатома... и имел при этом наглость сам называться врачом. — Господин Дракула, я все никак не решу, не выберу, то есть... вы упырь или просто зажившийся зомби?  
  
— «Просто» из могил не выходят, друг мой, — заметил Лиам и одарил его приятной, хоть и безжизненной улыбкой. Впрочем, его аномально блестевшие глаза на обтянутом кожей черепе всегда внушали необъяснимое доверие. — Рассказывай.  
  
— Да, собственно, нечего. Лекарство кончилось в ночь после решения суда, то есть вчера. Ему было очень плохо. За истекшие двадцать восемь дней с момента катастрофы и первого настоящего приступа ему еще ни разу не было так смертельно плохо, как вчера. Он сам не осознает, что происходит... с головой погруженный в свою музыку. Иногда плачет от нестерпимой боли, не ощущая вообще, как что-то течет по щекам, иногда погружается в забытье... как в анабиоз. Тогда я могу поухаживать за его истерзанным телом.  
  
— Викки задавал вопросы?  
  
— Только один раз. Я ответил, что все анализы Джуно сдал тебе, и окончательный вердикт мы узнаем сегодня.  
  
— Но ты ведь и так знаешь?  
  
На белое, как мел, лицо Элфа дымкой набежало страдание. Губы искривились.  
  
— Я не хочу это слышать. И не хочу об этом думать. Я лишь хочу, чтоб ты сотворил невозможное. Или обманул меня, Лиам...  
  
— Пойдем в лабораторию.  
  
На стекле шныряли, гоняясь друг за другом, какие-то подвижные мелкие зверушки. Эльфарран размышлял о том, что у него уже капитально протекла и съехала крыша... если он находит забавными красные и белые кровяные тельца, взятые из вены подопечного. И он бы рад выбраться из этих раздумий и прекратить гадать, в чем же страшная тайна эритроцитов и лейкоцитов, увиденных под микроскопом ассистента-лаборанта его доктора Дракулы, но Лиам молчит. Похоже, придется задавать вопросы самостоятельно. Если бы он еще знал, какие.  
  
— Лиам... что мне показали?  
  
— Войну.  
  
— Добра со злом?  
  
— Битву за каждую здоровую клетку тела. К сожалению, таких остается все меньше.  
  
— Когда это началось, ну... на самом деле?  
  
— Полгода назад. Нет, какое там, больше. Месяцев десять прошло уже.  
  
— Значит, Джуно соврал?  
  
— Я склонен думать, что он сам едва знает, когда это случилось.  
  
— А как?  
  
— Что «как»?  
  
— Это... случилось, — Элф, предугадывая ответ, почувствовал на щеках краску.  
  
— Сексом занимался твой малыш. Без спросу. И без защиты. Прости, я понимаю, звучит банально.  
  
— Нормально все звучит!  
  
— Не психуй, Эльфарран.  
  
— Я не психую! Послушай, Лиам... если это именно то, о чем я думаю...  
  
— То.  
  
— ...что за препарат тогда ты мне давал?! Какое лекарство?  
  
— Это не лекарство, — Лиам наклонил голову и посмотрел на него исподлобья. — А медленнодействующий яд.  
  
— Зачем?! — Элф осторожно потрогал себя за горло, чтобы убедиться, что там никто посторонний не поселился. Крики там какие-нибудь... или рыдания. Хм... нет. Только пересохло все страшно. Он с неожиданным безразличием подумал, что напьется сегодня как свинья, до беспамятства и полной потери чувств. Голос Лиама доносился как сквозь толстую стену.  
  
— Ну, ты же сам не захочешь, чтобы мальчика забрал _он_.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Лиам отвернулся. Элф сжал кулаки, с силой вонзая ногти в ладони.  
  
— Да, я не готов ни к какому ответу, но выбора у тебя нет. Говори! Сейчас же... — и выдохнул уже на пределе. — Черт... ну скажи же, твою мать! Всё, я не лелею уже никакую надежду, я уже прикончен, Лиам, бллин, ну не молчи!  
  
— СПИД.  
  
Тошнота. Просто невыносимая резь и скручивание в животе. Весь его страх провалился в желудок вместе с сердцем. Эльфарран сам не ожидал, что его так распластает по лабораторному креслу, а бескровные губы пугающе ровно прошепчут:  
  
— И сколько?  
  
— Еще год. Может, два. Нет, ну может, и десять! Если смогу усовершенствовать свое изобретение. Я искусственно синтезировал биологический ингибитор, группу фагоцитов, которая, поглощая большую часть чужеродных вирусов, превращает его в себя. Жаль, что они сами как вирусы. И тоже отравляют организм.  
  
— Но... — мысли, обтекшие слово из больших четырех букв, кое-как собрались обратно, — как тебе удалось такое?  
  
— Откуда мне знать, Эльфи. Видимо, я очень сильно тебя люблю. А ты очень сильно любишь его. И моя зряшная профессия химика-микробиолога чему-то послужила хоть раз. Только... будь я на твоем месте, я бы его уже отпустил. Это ведь не жизнь.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что вправе решать это? Ты... который уже месяц убиваешь его.  
  
— Нет, не убиваю. Я сказал — яд, но не сказал — смертельный. Смертоносен только сам Джуно. Прости, — Лиам коротко вздохнул и стащил со стола пузырек — обыкновенный пузатый флакончик с прозрачным снадобьем. — Держи его лекарство. На этот раз разбавлять в соотношении двадцать к одному. И не вздумай...  
  
— Не вздумаю. Раз ты хочешь, чтоб я просто покончил с собой.  
  
— Что? Нет! Эльфарран, ты псих! Зачем тебе заражаться?  
  
— Не просто заражаться. А от него, — безумные огоньки в синих глазах разгорелись ярче. — Мне и Викки было восемь... когда он родился, и нас приставили к нему няньками. Смешно и несуразно, скажешь ты. Конечно, у нас не всегда получалось его воспитывать. Были друзьями. Он командовал, но чаще хотел уединения от всех... от остальных, кто добивался его внимания. Ведь к нам он привык. Нас он не смог бы уже отделить от себя. А когда мы стали его телохранителями... насильно, конечно же... Знаешь, это был ад — перечить его воле, почти всегда расходившейся с приказами вышестоящего начальства и нашими собственными желаниями. Вспоминать об этом времени ненавижу. Он сам нас тогда едва не возненавидел. Кончилось все резко и как-то само собой. Не так давно, с его пятнадцатилетием. Кажется, тогда начинался один из самых беспокойных, но счастливых периодов его жизни. И, знаешь, когда все хорошо, создается ложная уверенность, что это будет продолжаться бесконечно. А авиакатастрофа... — Элф недобро усмехнулся, — не оставила от этой иллюзии камня на камне. Я, и не один только я, потерял почву под ногами. И весь месяц мы ходим неприкаянными привидениями, словно все трое осиротели. А со вчерашнего дня суд отдал опекунство над ним и его делами в наши руки. Так странно, да? Нам всего по двадцать четыре года...  
  
— Эльфи, не надо. Хватит вспоминать. Я тебя понял. Пульс твоей жизни он держит в своих руках, только от него одного он и зависит. И ты уже просто мечтаешь заразиться, это у тебя на лбу написано. Иди. Возвращайся к нему. Ты уже не можешь свободно дышать атмосферой, в которой его нет.  
  
— Чёрт...  
  
— Не реви. Не смей реветь!  
  
— Мне придется. Сейчас. Говорить ему...  
  
— Не придется. Он знает. Я все ему сказал давно.  
  
— Лиам?!  
  
— Это Джуно Регис, твой ангел-тиран. Джуно побоялся признаваться тебе. И Джуно учудил, захотев прокатиться в метро. И оставить тебя на этой станции, у моего дома. Он тебя прислал. Хоть и продолжал бояться того, что я скажу тебе. Он захотел, чтоб ты узнал — сегодня, когда ты стал его практически полноправным отцом.  
  
— Господи...  
  
Так вот что значили его глаза. Взгляд то просящий, то приказывающий... то умоляющий.  
  
_«Не ходи к Лиаму»._  
  
Элф сполз на пол, прикрыв голову руками. Судорожно сжался в комок. Его плечи сотряслись. Правда, только один раз. А потом... перелом был, наконец, пережит. Глухой и севший голос менялся через всю гамму обратно к привычной тональности с каждым словом:  
  
— Я вернусь к тебе сегодня ночью. С ним, вдвоем. Обсудим кое-что. А сейчас — плесни-ка мне в глотку своего медицинского спирта.

* * *

— Как встреча? — беспокойно поинтересовался Викки. — Атташе уже хотел слать за тобой своего водителя.  
  
— Все нормально, — Эльфарран изобразил какой-то загадочный жест рукой, который должен был означать извинение, и опустился на стул рядом с Джуно. Впился метавшими тысячу вопросов глазами в его профиль. Он не отвечал долго. Выстраивал между ними виртуальную стенку... хотя знал, что не спрячется. И сам ее снес, едва достроив. Нехотя взглянул на Элфа сквозь тонкие пряди светлых волос, немного растрепанных от наушников.  
  
Почти чисто зеленые без примеси желтого. Глаза в остатках детского испуга, облитые откровенным вызовом. Ну, если ему хватает бешеной энергетики, чтобы задираться... Элф невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Малыш.  
  
— Выход напротив, — резко произнес Джуно. — А еще за твоей спиной. В этом банкетном зале вообще есть еще много дверей.  
  
— Малыш, выход только один. И я не выйду через него. Или выйду вместе с тобой.  
  
Золотистые ресницы дрогнули и опустились. Джуно, уже не глядя, уронил пылающую голову ему на грудь.


End file.
